


i will spend my whole life loving you

by i_am_sion



Series: ashedue week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sion/pseuds/i_am_sion
Summary: day seven of ashedue weekashe's life is perfect, but he knows what would make it even better.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: ashedue week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	i will spend my whole life loving you

**Author's Note:**

> ashe is a trans man don't be weird

Ashe thinks he’s the luckiest man in the world.

He survived the war. Not many people could say that, and he thanks the Goddess for it every day of his life. He thanks the Goddess for allowing him to know the Professor and all of his friends in the Blue Lions class, and he thanks her for protecting them too. He prays for their success, wherever they are in the world. He prays Dimitri is blessed with a long and fruitful reign. He prays Annette guides her students at her school well and Mercedes has lots of help as she rebuilds Garreg Mach. He prays Sylvain governs with wisdom and honor and the same for Felix, though he knows they can take care of themselves as well as they cared for one another. He prays that Ingrid is happy as a knight, living out the life he had wanted for so long, and that she serves their kingdom well.

A small part of him wishes he hadn’t turned down Dimitri’s offer to be a knight-- it was everything he had ever dreamed of but now…

He looks out at the dining hall, and it bustles with life and laughter. The air inside is warm and wafting with the smells of spices and herbs and meats and just… _Food._ So much good food.

He used to think he could be so lucky just to have a slice of bread and maybe a little bit of cheese.

After the war was done, he and his husband traveled to Duscur, where Dedue proposed with one knee in a field of flowers. They wondered, “Why stop there?” and continued on, traveling in search of recipes from all over Fodlan and Brigid and Almyra and brought them all back into one, tiny little dot on the map-- an inn they’d built and raised and called a single Duscur word that simply meant: _home._

His father would be proud. Lonato would be proud too, and so would Christophe.

He and Dedue got married at Home. They exchanged vows underneath Home’s grand iron chandelier, bathing in its kind orange light. Ashe had never seen Dedue cry before that day, and he is happy that they were tears of joy. It was a lively celebration, filled with friends and family and raucous laughter and dancing that carried on well into the night.

He is lucky to have a husband who loves him more than life itself.

So now, Ashe is lucky to have survived the war. He is lucky to have so many friends. He is lucky to have a successful inn and more than just spare change in his pocket and food in his belly and Dedue in his arms every night… Still, he felt as if something was missing, and when he told Dedue, his husband came home with a kitten the next day.

They named the little gray tabby Karael, after Dedue’s sister, and Karael was a spoiled little thing. They have clear signs all over the inn not to feed her. 

The former archer adds a cat to his blessings.

Ashe heads back into the kitchen, easily ducking under the arm of a server that held up a tray of someone’s dinner. Karael weaves in between his legs and he laughs while she follows him. She’s been awfully protective over him as of late, and he thinks it’s because animals just know things humans don’t. Thankfully, cats can’t talk, so she can’t go spilling his little secret to Dedue before he’s ready.

His tiny, precious secret, nestled inside his body.

He thinks back on it, and there is no doubt in his mind. The nausea came first; he waved it off as a bug, but the bug came back every single morning. Then the mood swings and the cramps and… He felt like he was living through a nonstop flu, and then… He had missed his monthly. He endured another month of symptoms, trying to hide them from Dedue as best he could, and when he missed another, Ashe was certain.

He is the luckiest man in the world.

“How’s it going in here?” He asks, ducking into the kitchen, and stops right next to where his husband is manning the stove. 

Dedue turns down the heat and sets his ladle into the pot he’s stirring. He stoops down and gives Ashe a gentle kiss before going right back to work. “The soup is almost ready.”

“Let me taste?”

His husband lowers the ladle to his lips and Ashe gives it a taste. “I think it needs a little--”

Dedue’s sprinkling in the spices before he can even name them.

“Yup.”

“You’ve taken a liking to this lately. I will need to send out an order for more sooner than I thought.”

Ashe knows it’s the cravings, and he just can’t help it. “Are we still on for tonight?”

“Of course we are.”

Between the inn and Dedue’s frequent business trips back to the castle to help with rebuilding Duscur, the two of them hardly have any time for themselves. Dates usually consisted of eating leftovers in bed after closing up the dining room and then… 

Ashe looks up at his husband, watching as he works with a soft blush dusting his cheeks. He remembers the night he conceived. He remembers Dedue’s hands on his skin, ever gentle. He never moved or touched him without asking first-- only kissed him and was patient with him. He called him handsome, with his lips on his throat and his knees between his thighs, spreading them. Dedue had gotten so good at removing his binder and massaging his poor, sore back and ribs, right underneath his breasts. At reading Ashe’s expressions and knowing where he could touch and how he would--

Ashe shakes the thought out of his head. His whole face burns, and Dedue looks at him with a smirk as if reading his mind. He playfully jabs at Dedue’s arm and stoops to pick up Karael.

“I’ll see you after closing,” he says and heads back onto the floor.

\---

It’s not often the inn is quiet. 

Usually during the day, it’s filled with chatter and the clatter of plates and cutlery, shouts for meals to be cooked faster and waiters to serve quicker. It’s chaotic and restless and _alive_ and energy-consuming, but eventually it tires itself out and deep into the night, it rests, silent under the stars.

Ashe climbs atop Dedue, straddling his waist and pushing his palms up and over his stomach and chest. With the war over, his husband has grown a bit soft-- they both have, and Ashe is happy for it. 

“Can I… Can I… try something different tonight?”

Dedue raises a brow at him, questioning him silently.

“Please?” Ashe presses a kiss on the tip of Dedue’s nose, and he caves with a sigh. “Yay! Close your eyes!”

His husband only sighs again as he does as he’s told, closing his eyes and threading his fingers behind his head when Ashe slides off the bed and pads off into the closet.

“You have gotten so _sassy_ , Dedue.”

“I am not sassy.”

“Yes, you are.” Ashe giggles as he rummages through their sock drawer. His old quiver is hung above the dresser, never to be used again, and despite its chips and rough edges, its metal rim at the mouth gleams in the moonlight. So much has changed since the war ended, and all for the better.

With what he needs clutched tight in his hand, Ashe scampers back into bed. The floor is cold against his bare feet, and the night air chills his skin. He lies next to Dedue, holding his surprise against his chest and tracing small designs in Dedue’s stomach.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

“What are you doing?”

“I think I’m the luckiest man alive-- hey, don’t open your eyes just yet!”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are!” Ashe pulls himself back up to straddle his husband. Dedue could be so impatient sometimes. “As I was saying!”

“You’re the luckiest man alive?”

“I am,” he tells him decisively. “Because… I survived poverty and raising my siblings by myself. I survived a huge war, and I met you.”

“Hm.” When Ashe said he wanted to try something different tonight, he didn’t exactly imagine it like this. What kind of weird play was his husband into?

“And now we’re married and… we have a successful inn, and Duscur is rebuilding and…” Ashe’s fingertips tremble, wrapped tight around his surprise. “I love you.”

“I love you more, Ashe. Can I know what exactly you’re getting at?”

“I love you so much that I am willing to spend my whole life with you,” he tells him, and to prove his point, he leans over and gives Dedue a kiss. He takes his hands from behind his head and presses his gifts into his palm. “And I love you so much that I am willing to create a _new life_ with you and share the love that we have for each other with… her.”

Unwilling to comply with Ashe’s request any longer, Dedue opens his eyes and looks at the tiny knit socks Ashe had placed in his grip. He looks at the socks and then he looks at Ashe, who’s positively _beaming._ “...Ashe, I… What?”

“Remember how I told you I thought we were missing something in our lives, and you… got us a cat?” He giggles, and the sound fills Dedue with a joy that he had never experienced before. “I meant this. I meant we were missing this.”

Dedue brings himself to sit up, still clutching the tiny little socks in his large hands.

“We’re gonna have a baby, Dedue!” He exclaims with his hands pressed against his chest. 

A smile diffuses across Dedue’s face as he finally gets what his husband is trying to tell him. He doesn’t say anything. He was never good at expressing himself. He simply brings the love of his life into his arms-- the two loves of his life in his arms and holds them tight, and they remain like that for quite some time, silent and touching in the moonlight.

Dedue is surprisingly the one to break the silence. “She?” He asks softly.

“I _know_ it’s a girl,” Ashe tells him. He sniffles and holds back some happy tears. “I’m right.”

Dedue give him that. “You are wrong about one thing though.”

“Oh?” Ashe peels his chin off Dedue’s shoulder and looks him in the eyes. “And what would that be?”

“ _I’m_ the luckiest man in the world.”


End file.
